


BASTARD

by Mir_Hope20



Series: Rare Pair [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Past Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mir_Hope20/pseuds/Mir_Hope20
Summary: Because tanaka was sure he would hit the bastard of inarizaki.Or better known as, Tanaka ryuunosuke being whipped by Suna Rintarou.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Suna Rintarou/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Rare Pair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084808
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	BASTARD

**Author's Note:**

> hi ~ I said I would bring a TanakaxSuna right? Well, here it is ~~  
> I honestly don't mind being asked for applications, it's fun. (as long as it doesn't involve normal couples or Hinatabowl)  
> You can find me on Twitter under the name @Lco_T_amo! enjoy the chapter and see you in final notes ✨

At the end of the nationals, Tanaka Ryuunosuke had only one mission in mind: to carry Kiyoko san's sports bag.

He had glimpsed said person walking towards the stairs to leave the place, however his plans had been foiled the moment a familiar face appeared in his vision interrupting his objective.

"Hey bastard, what do you think you're doing?" He inquired annoyed as he tried to pass the said person, who by the way had moved to prevent him from leaving.

fucking bastard that was Suna Rintarou.

"We exchanged numbers" was all Suna said as he again blocked the path of Karasuno's wing attacker.

"Ah?! Why would!?" He growled annoyed as he kept trying to move forward, everything would be easier if he hit the idiot but he didn't want to get in trouble.

"Because if you do I'll let you pass" he replied simply the cat-eyed one as he shrugged.

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself, it would gain nothing if he made a fuss. He extended his hand in annoyance seeing how the opposite did not delay in giving him his phone, he quickly registered his number, handing the cell phone to the annoying guy in front of him.

"Happy? Now let me pass" he asked softly as he tried to hold back the urge to jump on that idiot and hit him.

Before he could do anything else, he felt his cell phone ring indicating that he was being called. He quickly took it in his hands, observing an unknown number. He raised a curious eyebrow as he answered the call.

"Hello?" He frowned upon hearing his voice coming from the opponent's cell phone, instantly hanging up. "What was that for?"

Shrugging, Suna looked at him slightly curious. "I thought you would give me a fake number"

He snorted in annoyance at the vague response, however he moved forward when his path was finally free from the Central blocker's body. "I told you I would give it to you, right?"

With that last, he rushed forward looking for the team manager. He sighing in frustration when he couldn't find her anywhere. He looked at his cell phone again the moment he heard it ringing, hoping it was someone from Noya-san saying that he saw Kiyoko-san, however it was a message from the same number that had called him recently, sighing at that fact. He decided to save the contact first before opening the message.

> **fucking bastard.**
> 
> Hey, save my number.

Well, this was not the time to think about such things. By his third year, he had surprised himself by not finishing contact with the inarizaki blocker, on the contrary they had established quite frequent contact between the two, however lately he was getting uncomfortable talking to said boy, who seemed quite attached to his phone enough to write to him more times than he would like during practice.

But he would lie if he said that he was not excited for them, he was not going to fool himself, there was something that was beginning to form inside of him, a feeling that he knew very well but that would normally be associated with a person in particular.

He closed his eyes tightly as he squeezed the device in his hand, he could feel it vibrate indicating the arrival of new messages "What am I supposed to do?"

They had been talking on the phone for about 6 months, it had started with simple messages that sometimes I ignored and sometimes I did not, and then went through phone calls where I could not help but bristle at the deep voice of the opposite, and in the last time they had become video calls in which he could not hide his face from the persistent gaze of Suna, who by the way looked cute at times, when she smiled softly.

_Why was he so cute?_

He stopped short as that thought crossed his mind, dropping the ball in his hands, earning curious looks from the other team members.

"Tanaka-san?" Hinata asked confused, observing how the mentioned one was tempted in his place.

He sighed slightly before looking at the redhead with a tight smile on his face. "I-I'm fine, let's get back to training"

After those words, everyone resumed their practice even though annoying thoughts kept passing through his mind. What was he supposed to do? He might ask some of his classmates but it was difficult.

Noya was dating Asahi, but the brunette was kind enough and Nishinoya was far more carefree about such things.

Yamaguchi was dating Tsukishima, but the two had known each other for a long time.

Hinata and Yachi could not directly be mentioned as an example, they both shared a similar personality.

He huffed annoyed at not being able to consult the couples of his team, could none of them date some annoying bastard? As if it were a sign, he turned his neck quickly as his gaze focused on a certain bastard magnet.

Kageyama Tobio.

Yes, if he remembered correctly Kageyama had had a kind of relationship with Oikawa and was currently dating Miya Atsumu? And those pair were the biggest bastards he had been unlucky enough to meet, I wait calmly until he finished practice to approach the young man.

"Kageyama-kun, do you have a moment?" He asked him softly as he hugged the jet's shoulders, receiving a nod from him.

I patiently waited until the two of them were alone to start talking. However he was interrupted before he could utter a word.

"This is about Suna-san?" Tobio inquired curiously seeing how the older of his eyes widened considerably.

He blinked quickly trying to compose himself in surprise. "H-how do you know?"

"Miya-san told me something about Suna-san wanting to go out with you" Tobio replied softly as he sat down on the ground.

"Oh yeah .. well, what do you think?" He asked softly as she stood next to the setter.

Tobio looked confused at the older of him as he cocked his head at him confused "Why does it matter what I think? If you're okay with it, you should go out"

"But people talk you know?" He complained as he looked at his hands without daring to look at the child, he was sure that he was being ridiculous at this moment. Discharging his doubts with his kohai? How embarrassing, yet he snapped out of his thoughts when the other's voice filled the silence.

"But wasn't Suna-san who taught you to move forward?" Tobio asked truly confused, the moment the older of them looked at him, he continued with his dialogue. "I mean, last year you pushed your limits despite what people did and said, it was a boost for you. Wasn't it?"

He froze at that answer, it was true. At that moment, there was nothing else in his mind than to overcome his limit and fulfill his objectives, he had done it based on Suna's provocation, yes. His gaze hadn't left the cat-eyed chestnut in that game, and even if he had to be honest, he could tell that seeing Suna was something he was waiting for, because he wanted to prove that he was what he was worth. , the kind of gamer he was.

"Oh shit" he muttered to himself, he stood up quickly as he took his things to leave the gym but not before saying goodbye to the child. "Thanks Kageyama, see you!"

He didn't even give a damn now, he groped for his cell phone as he dialed a number he knew practically by heart.

_"Nee-san, prepare the car that we will go to Hyogo"_

_"¿¡Ah!?"_

He hung up quickly before opening a specific chat, he hoped everything would work out.

**Kageyama**

Could you ask your boyfriend, where does Suna live?

18:02 pm ✓✓

**Yes**

**18:02 pm ✓✓**

**[Google.maps]**

**18:04 pm ✓✓**

**Lucky Tanaka-san**

**18:04 pm ✓✓**

Thank you Kageyama, you and your boyfriend

18:05 pm ✓✓

I waited impatiently for his sister to arrive, although her appearance was not excellent the important thing was to get to Hyogo first, he flinched when Saeko's vehicle parked tightly in front of him. He steeled himself before quickly getting into the vehicle.

"I'll send you the address and that way you don't get lost" he informed him quickly as he sent the address that Kageyama sent to his sister.

"Fine but why are we going to Hyogo, Ryu?" Saeko asked confused yet that didn't stop her from starting the car.

"Because I'm about to confess my feelings to the boy I like" he replied with a smile on his face, being reciprocated by the same smile.

"Then we better hurry" Saeko answered quickly before hitting the gas hard.

he gently leaned back in the seat as he tried to relax, when he least realized he had fallen asleep and only woke up the instant his sister was shaking his shoulder. "We are here, Ryu"

He got up abruptly getting out of the car with the greatest possible speed in his drowsy state, he observed the house in front of him before heading to the door, step by step I signed, ringing the bell without further ado, however the wait seemed to last an eternity until that finally the door opened showing the person he was looking for.

he blinked confused Suna as he stared at the person in front of him, this looked so unreal, "Ryuunosuke? What ..?"

Before the opponent could continue speaking he was pushed down by the shorter one, who slammed his lips against him roughly. Still he smiled in the middle of the kiss, reciprocating the careless contact between his lips and then parting before the lack of air.

"Is this your way of confessing your feelings?" Suna asked curiously as he looked amused at the shorter one.

"Yes, take it or leave it Rintarou" he replied in the same amused way.

"I'll take it" Suna replied softly as he hugged the younger boy's waist to bring his lips back together.

To hell with what people say, here and now they were going to do what they want, others could talk shit but that would not make them stop loving each other.

Before meeting his lips again for the fourth time, a doubt crossed Suna's mind, "By the way, how did you get my direction?"

"Hmm? I asked Kageyama to ask his boyfriend where you live" he replied simply as he stroked the other's neck.

"Osamu or Atsumu?" Suna inquired confused as he gently stroked the older man's waist.

"Who is he dating?" He asked confused.

"With both of them" Suna replied simply without giving it more importance.

"Oh" he gasped in surprise.

"Yes, oh" Suna mimicked the other's action, before meeting his lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Good! I honestly have 27 drafts so you can choose which project will come out: 
> 
> 1- Terushima Yuuji x Kageyama Tobio  
> 2- Bokuto x Kageyama x Atsumu  
> 3- Futakuchi Kenji x Kageyama Tobio
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you want to see something! Thanks for reading my stories!


End file.
